Crossroads of Destiny
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: What would change in the world of Avatar had Zuko chosen a different path in Ba Sing Se. All the missing Zutara moments that should have happened in Season Three.
1. Chapter 1

So for the last week of my life i had been sick. For that week i watched seasons 1-3 of Avatar non stop. i realized that Zutara is pretty much the best thing ever since Dramione so...this is what happened.

This will start out at the end of season two in Ba Sing Se, in which all Zutara fans had hoped and prayed that our dreams would come true of our favorite people getting togehter...only to be crushed. So this story will be about how things would have been different had our dreams come true and will have what i like to call 'the missing moments of Zutara in Season Three'

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, or plots you recongize throughout this story. I am merely having Non profitable fun.

* * *

Far below the city of Ba Sing Se there were catacombs filled with Crystals. In it sat a young water tribe girl, mature from the devastations of war that had been thrust upon her. She sat opposite of the boy behind her, trying to keep the tears of hopelessness from falling down.

Prince Zuko felt anger surge through him. His own sister had done this; had thrown him in this _prison_ with the water tribe peasant.

As the minutes past the Water Tribe Girl's anger became too much.

"What are you even doing in here?" she demanded. "Is this some- some trap? Yeah, that's it. You've come in here so that when Aang comes to save me, you can keep him in your fiery greedy clutches."

She stared at him with anger and distrust. Zuko said or did nothing. He Just tried to block out the girl's annoying voice.

"That's all you care about isn't it? Destroying the Avatar; destroying the last piece of hope we have in this world." She threw her hands up angrily. "You don't even know anything about hope and peace, do you?"

She walked as far away from him as she possibly could. "The Fire Nation took away my mother." She fell to her knees and the tears she had tried so hard to keep in streamed down her face.

Zuko's unscarred eye widened in the slightest surprise. "Well I guess that's something we have in common." He saw her back go rigid and she slowly turned around.

She looked him in the eyes and he wondered what she saw in there. Did she see the arrogant Prince with a large temper and no patience? Or did she see the boy who had a terrible childhood, who wanted nothing in the world but his honor back.

He didn't know how long they sat like that. It was like she was trying to understand him and he was trying to figure out her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said, breaking the silence.

"It doesn't matter." He said blandly.

Katara took a few steps closer to him and said "It's just…for so long whenever I thought of the enemy I always pictured your face."

"_My face_. I see." He reached up to touch the scar that covered almost half of his face.

"No! it's just that you chased Aang and us for so long and-"

He cut her off. "I understand. For so long I always associated my scar with my banishment…with my failure. Something I would always have to live with."

Katara's bright blue eyes lit up. "Maybe you don't have to!"

"It's a scar, it can't be healed."

She pulled out a blue container and showed it to Zuko.

"This is special water from the Northern Water tribe. I've been saving it for something special." She walked up to him and gently touched his scar.

He jerked when she reached up to his face and when he felt her cool hands on his scar he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

She could heal him. Zuko didn't know what surprised him more. That someone actually possessed the power _to _heal it or that this girl who he had been- _was_- enemies with, was _willing_ to heal his scar.

He couldn't help but notice how nice her hand felt on his scar. His skin was generally filled with heat, especially the scar- due to the element that was always flowing through him, and hers was the exact opposite and it felt nice.

He reached up to her own hand and pulled it down with his own.

"No." he told her.

Her eyes widened in surprise but before she could speak Zuko began talking again.

"My mother used to tell me to not forget who I was. And however much I hate it, this scar has become a part of me. It reminds me of what I have been through and who put me through it."

Katara was going to ask who had given him the scar but before she got the chance the wall next to them exploded.

Aang and Iroh and stepped out and both grinned in delight upon seeing those they loved.

As Aang grabbed Katara in a hug, Uncle Iroh couldn't help but smile to himself at what he had just seen. His nephew had been holding the water bender's hand, whether he had been aware of it or not.

Perhaps there was hope for him after all.

The sight Zuko found before him shocked him. Azula stood between Katara and the Avatar poised to strike. She looked at her brother expectantly while Katara stared at him with a pleading look in her eyes. That's when Zuko made his strike.

He shot fire out of his hand towards the young Avatar. He didn't look at Katara knowing that he would only find betrayal in her eyes.

Zuko continued to fight Aang; thoughts of Honor and acceptance keeping him going. These thoughts kept him strong and focused; they were working out great until the partners were switched.

Now Zuko had no choice but to look at the girl before him. Her eyes resembled a storm, there were so many emotions running inside of them.

Katara had her water ready to shoot at him and Zuko prepared himself with fire. He raised his arm to attack and…and he couldn't do it. He couldn't attack the girl who just a few minutes earlier offered to help him. She was the first person, besides his Uncle, to show him kindness with no ulterior motive.

He turned towards his sister and built the fire he was holding in his palms. He threw it with everything he had and watched it get closer and closer to her. He was filled with an odd combination of guilt and happiness at what he had just done.

He had surely caught her by surprise, but Azula was good. As a child she had always done better than him in dueling. She turned around seconds before the fire would have engulfed her and jumped up away from the flames.

Zuko looked into her eyes and saw that they were nearly on fire themselves. With a scream she turned on her brother. She started sending lighting strike after strike after him. He dodged them and in the corner of his eye he saw Katara running towards Aang.

The Avatar surrounded himself in rocks and Katara began fighting off the Dai Li. She was far outnumbered, but Zuko was impressed at how well she was holding up.

Suddenly the battle stopped when the crystals surrounding the Avatar glowed. He burst from them with his tattoos shining incredibly, eyes glowing blue. The Avatar rose in the air until he was above them all.

Zuko thought that maybe, with the Avatar in this state, they could make it out alive. But as soon as the thought came to him, it was scorched away.

Azula, with a maniacal laugh, zapped the Avatar with the biggest display of lightning Zuko had ever seen. His tattoos stopped glowing and he fell. Katara screamed in anguish and ran towards Azula in pure adrenaline filled anger.

She whipped the water that was surrounding her at Azula and actually managed to hit her. Azula grinned maliciously and moved towards her.

Zuko knew Katara was a master and had taken on the Dai Li, but she was no match for Azula.

Zuko called his element to him and did the first thing he could think of to stop them. He made a giant wall of fire appear between the two girls and both of the elements they were sending got lost in it.

Not a moment too soon, Uncle Iroh entered the battle and surrounded Azula in flames.

"Go!" he yelled.

"Not without you, uncle!" Zuko said fervently.

Azula was screeching from inside her flaming hot barrier and the Dai Li were surrounding Iroh.

"I'll catch up." He said calmly. "Now go!"

Zuko looked at his Uncle once more before turning towards his new life and what he was sure to be his destiny.

He grabbed Katara, who struggled against his grip; still wanting to get revenge for the Avatar, and told her to grab Aang.

Looking down at his still body made all the fight inside of her dissapear. She cradled him in her arms and stood up to leave. Zuko clutched her arm and together they used their elements to bring them out of the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Please Review and tell me if you want me to continue this or just leave it as is.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed this story, added it to your alerts and favorites. I really, really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Avatar the Last Airbender

* * *

Neither said anything to the other as they traveled out of the Crystal catacombs. Katara was too preoccupied about Aang and Zuko was pondering over what he had just done.

He had betrayed his sister, father and the entire Fire Nation as a whole. He had left his Uncle down there to fight Dai Li and, even worse, Azula. All for a girl who showed him a couple of minutes of kindness. What was wrong with him?

The only thing that gave Zuko the feeling that he had possibly done something good was the look in his Uncles eyes right before he left. His grey eyes looked almost…proud?

Zuko couldn't be sure because he had never made anyone proud in his life before.

When they reached the surface of Ba sing Se, Zuko was even relieved to see the giant flying bison waiting for them.

"What happened to Aang?" the blind earth bender yelled. No one said anything as Katara laid the Airbender down on the bison and pulled out the familiar blue container.

As Zuko watched her heal the Avatar he couldn't help but think of those few minutes back in the catacombs. That same healing water she was using on Aang was the same water she had offered to use to remove Zuko's scar.

He couldn't help but think that if she had healed him, she wouldn't be able to save the Avatar; something that just a week ago would have given him pleasure.

Funny how fate and destiny liked to mess with the world.

As Zuko stared at the flying bison an idea struck him. He had already betrayed his sister once so the idea he had in his head couldn't be much worse.

"Hey!" he said quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear.

Sokka, who must not have realized Zuko was there spun around and stared gaping at him.

"What are you- Why are y- Whhhaaaat?" He looked between Katara and Toph as if they could explain what was going on.

"He's with us." Katara said, not looking up from her work on the Avatar.

Sokka stared at her as if she had just denied him of meat for the rest of his life while Toph walked right up to Zuko.

"Why are you here?" she asked leaning down and touching the ground.

"I don't really know." He began. "I…just am tired of striving for my sister and father's acceptance and," he wanted to say how he couldn't handle the betrayal in Katara's eyes, but he didn't think that would end well. "And I don't think what they want is what I want anymore."

Toph stood up slowly and looked at him with blank unseeing eyes.

"I believe you," this seemed to calm down Sokka slightly. "But there's something you're leaving out. But right now I don't really care about that because we need to get the heck out of here."

"I'm guessing you were just going to escape on the bison, correct?" Zuko asked.

Sokka nodded and said "Of course we are! What else would we escape on." he turned away and muttered under his breath "Idiot."

Somehow Zuko doubted he was the idiot in this group.

"Well, I was thinking we could steal Azula's fire ship. It would offer us a good cover from other Fire Nation ships and it could fit us all easier. Mind you, it will be difficult because there will be soldiers on board."

Toph stepped forward and said "Eh, I've got nothing better to do."

Zuko was surprised at how quickly she trusted him enough to come with him but was nonetheless happy.

"And you, Sokka?" Zuko asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to stay with Aang and Katara. I'll fly out Appa to meet you." Sokka said not sounding very confident in the plan. But he still sat on top of the bison.

Zuko didn't want to push the water tribe boy but there was no way he would desert his uncle.

"I'm not disagreeing with you on getting away from here, but do you think you could stay near. My Uncle is down there fighting off the Dai Li and Azula for us, but he can only handle so much."

Sokka didn't look very keen to the idea of waiting around but Toph spoke up before he could say anything.

"Sokka would love to." She said with a grin in the general direction of said boy.

Sokka sputtered but Toph but a hand up to silence him.

"Iroh and I are tight." She said. Now Zuko joined Sokka in sending an incredulous look towards the earthbender. "Hey, I know you're looking at me with moronic gaping mouths." Zuko quickly shut his mouth as she continued. "But he and I met and he's great."

She grabbed Zuko's arm and said "Hopefully some sort of genetic trait is inside of Sparky. Now, come on." She began dragging him.

Zuko may have chosen the good, but that did not mean he would take orders from a twelve year old blind girl. He ripped his arm out of her grip and muttered under his breath.

"Turn Left." He told her as they ran towards the walls surrounding Ba Sing Se.

Toph scoffed at him and said "I know, Sparky. You don't need to tell me. I can sense what direction you're turning."

"Stop calling me that! And I was just trying to help." He said angrily. She was _blind_ for Agni's sake.

"I may not see the same way you do, but that doesn't mean I can't."

Zuko knew that this was highly illogical but for right now there were more pressing matters going on. He would deal with this over confident girl later.

They made it through the streets of the city easily enough and eventually made it to the wall. Zuko took a few seconds to regain his breath and look up at the giant wall.

He nearly pounded his head against the wall when he realized they had no way of getting over said wall. It was like his Uncle had said, he never thought things through.

He turned towards Toph to tell her when she stamped her foot on the ground and a large chuck of the wall in front of them burst apart.

He allowed a look of awe to cross his face since she couldn't see and jumped through the hole.

"Bet you're glad you have me instead of Sokka and his boomerang. That would have gotten you guys far. Actually, it would be hilarious if we weren't escaping a city we're wanted in." Toph said laughing.

Zuko decided that this girl had no self filter. She said what came to her mind whether those around her liked it or not. He was the opposite. He kept things bottled inside of him; a trait that did not go well with his impatience.

Once Toph jumped through after him, they ran to the docks where the ferry had driven Zuko and his Uncle across.

"This is too slow." Toph complained.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Zuko snapped.

Toph grinned and said "Nothing. Your element hasn't been very helpful up to this point, has it?" Zuko growled. "Grab onto my shoulder's tightly."

Zuko did not want to oblige but the need to get there faster was overtaking him and despite how annoying this girl was, she had a lot of power. So, putting away what little self pride he had left, he clutched her shoulders.

With a joyous cry she kicked off from the earth and they were running across- _with_- the earth. They were going ten times faster than before and made it to the dock sooner than Zuko imagined possible.

"Okay, Sparky," Zuko growled, "Whether you'll admit it or not, I've helped a lot thus far. Now that we're going on the ship I'm going to have limited sight. So that means I may need to latch onto you. But lucky for you I am the first ever metal bender and so when you want me to bend something just tell me."

Zuko was once again shocked at how skilled this young girl was. She was better than any earth bender he had ever met.

He pulled his swords from behind his back and grabbed Toph's arm. They walked onto the ship and almost instantly someone noticed them.

Zuko held up his swords defensively and prepared to fight.

But then the unexplainable happened.

The soldier that caught them bowed to Zuko and said "My Prince. We have been awaiting your return. Is your sister on her way?"

Zuko's mind raced. So Azula had planned for Zuko to come back from the beginning. Was it all part of some deeper plot? It sounded like something his sister would do.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then sprang into action.

He grabbed Toph and put the sword up against her throat. She yelled at him and Zuko couldn't tell if she was going along with him or not. At this point Zuko wasn't really sure what he was doing either.

"Yes she should be here shortly. I have taken this blind earth bender hostage. It's a trap for the Avatar to follow us. She wants everyone off the ship so they can help. And she means everyone." He sent the guard a look that said if Azula doesn't get what's she wants, you weren't going to see the sun again. "She believes that there will be a large fight. She sent me to tell you."

The guard bowed again and then ran all around the ship getting everybody off.

Zuko couldn't believe his plan was working. He couldn't help but be thankful that Mai and Ty Lee were still inside the palace.

"You know you're a terrible liar. But lucky for you this guy is an idiot." Toph said.

Zuko was just going to take that as a compliment from the rough girl.

The second the last ship mate was off the boat Zuko sprinted towards the steering. Toph, meanwhile, knew that the warriors would realize there was something wrong quickly and created a giant wall between the warriors and the ship.

Zuko began pulling the ship out and saw the Warrior's flames bursting from behind the rock wall. It was strong, but they would eventually break through it.

Toph ran back towards Zuko and said "What about the others?"

Zuko bit his lip and looked between the warriors trying to get past the wall and the sky; hoping to see the flying bison.

He swore and just continued to sail farther and farther from the dock. He was no master in shipping and was finding it quite difficult to steer.

The warriors were beginning to make it through the wall and were jumping into the water to get to the ship. Toph was hitting rocks at them, but more continued to come.

Right as one of the swimmers made it on to the ship Zuko could see the flying bison in the distance. He pulled out his swords again and began fighting those who were making it on the ship. He didn't kill them because he couldn't do that to members of his own nation; not yet anyway.

There were at least ten on the ship by the time the others landed on the ship.

"Sparky and I have got this." She told Sokka, who was coming to help. "Just get the ship away from here!"

Toph was ripping pieces of metal off the ship and slamming them into the heads of people. Together the two of them made a decent team and got them all off of their ship.

As Zuko put his swords away he grudgingly admitted that Sokka was a far better shipman than he was. The walls of Ba Sing Se were already beginning to shrink from view.

"Nice doing business with you sparks." Toph told him as she reached up to clap him on the back.

He shrugged his shoulders, not really in the mood to talk, because he had just realized there next big problem.

The Avatar wasn't moving and could very well be dead by now.

* * *

How was it? There will be more Zutara-ness soon. I promise!

Please, Please, Review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko was pleased to see that his Uncle had made it safely away from this sister. How he did it, he would never know.

"They don't call me the Dragon of the West for nothing." He said with a smile.

Along with his Uncle, there were two new additions to their group who Zuko recognized as Jet's comrades. He couldn't help but wonder where their fearless leader was.

Throughout the day Zuko mostly sat quietly near his uncle. Toph had come over to talk to his Uncle and would occasionally drag Zuko into the conversation.

Iroh stood up hours later and said "I think I'm going to make myself some tea; I find it to be the best relaxing medicine. Would anyone else like some?"

From all around the ship, loud yells of "Me!" could be heard, except from Katara who was still hovering over an unconscious Aang. They had been trying all day to get her to move or to say something and only succeeded when they sent Sokka.

"Katara," he started "You need to-"

"What?" she snarled as she whipped around. "What do I need to do? Besides being the only one doing anything? I just barely got him to survive! He could need me at any second!" She then opened her water skin pouch and whipped him in the back of the head lightly.

No one dared go near her again since.

"Sugar Queen needs to get a grip on herself. I realize that our last hope in the world almost died, but she should be used to this sort of thing. We're in some kind of dangerous situation every other day. Between you stalking us for while," Zuko glared at her, "Your psychotic sister taking your position, and trying to think of a plan to defeat your darling father- we need to get used to the idea of near death experiences." Toph said roughly.

Zuko was still angry over being called a "Stalker" but pushed the comment away as he stared at Katara. She was still on the defense; watching her surroundings like a trained warrior. If anyone walked within ten feet of them, she would begin to reach for her water skin pouch.

When the sun disappeared and the stars shone everyone began going to bed. Sokka was still steering the ship, but during the day he had rested while Pipsqueak took over for him, so now he was coherent enough to not run them into an iceberg.

As they all walked down to the bed chambers many had tried to convince her to get some sleep too, but she downright refused each time.

Zuko didn't know why, but he felt the need to stay up. He took this opportunity as a challenge. Her eyes were getting heavier and she was drooping.

He walked over to her slowly and said "You know, he probably isn't very comfortable lying on the back of a bison all day."

Her head snapped up, but that didn't take away from the dark circles under her eyes.

She glared at him and Zuko could see the distrust still hidden deep in her eyes.

"I'm just saying that if you would just bring him into one of the beds, he would be more comfortable. You could even have the room next to him."

He saw the look in her eyes; the one that showed that she wanted to prove him wrong. But the smirk on Zuko's face confirmed what they both knew. His logic could not be outsmarted.

She stood up and coldly said "Why do you even care. It's your fault he's like this."

Zuko knew that he made bad choices that cost himself and others many things and he still wasn't sure if he had made the right decision, but for her to blame him for this?

"I don't know if you remember, but I helped you get out of there." He said, his anger rising with his voice.

She crossed her arms and took a step towards him. "Yeah, after you fought Aang yourself. Once you realized you couldn't take him yourself you changed sides in a cowardly act."

Zuko was seething now. How dare she say that? She had no idea what she was talking about. Just because she was upset about the Avatar didn't give her the right to go around making misguided judgements.

Zuko was about to retort when he thought of his Uncle. The old man would have told him to be the stronger one and end this fight. He closed his eyes and walked away; pinching the bridge of his nose.

"See? You can't even stand up for yourself!"

Zuko clenched his teeth and continued walking away. He went down into the ship where the bed rooms were. He was sharing with his Uncle, who was the only person who he didn't fear would kill him in his sleep.

He groaned and wondered what he had gotten himself into as he rolled into his bed. He closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come.

About an hour later he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He grabbed his swords, just in case, and crept towards the door. He peeked out and saw Aang being carried through the hall by Katara and turning into the room diagonal to where they were staying at.

With a smug smirk on his face, Zuko walked back to his bed and fell asleep within a minute.

The weeks past and the Avatar had still not awoken. Life had moved on but there was still a large burden on everyone aboard the ship.

The water tribe siblings father and crew came onto the ship which came in handy during storms and planning attacks for the future. Zuko still felt uncomfortable attending these strategy meetings, because they were planning the demise of his own father, but his Uncle was always there to give useful information so Zuko tagged along, giving his own say so on matters occasionally.

He was surprised to hear about the Solar Eclipse attack they were planning. On paper it sounded like a good plan, but he couldn't help but wonder how they were possibly thinking of doing it all in eight minutes. They may not have their firebending powers, but Zuko didn't think he was the only one in the Fire Nation handy with a sword.

But that was still a while away and they would worry more about it when the time came. Zuko could have more time to think of battle strategies.

Now, everyone was gathered around a fire as Iroh passed tea out. This had become a traditional thing to do every night on the ship. It felt almost _familial_. While Iroh served the tea Katara prepared dinner.

Katara, after a week of waiting, had finally left Aang's side. When her father had arrived he had told her that never leaving him would do nothing for the Avatar. That didn't stop her from having someone else keep watch over him while she couldn't. Her father would watch her with dismay and she would scowl back.

Zuko never had a good relation with his father, for obvious reasons, but Katara? He expected her family to sit at home cuddling.

She would always recruit Sokka, Toph, and Jet's crew to watch over him and sometimes even Iroh. But never Zuko. Apparently he hadn't gained her trust yet.

"Here Zuko, Jasmine tea- your favorite." Iroh told him kindly.

Zuko took the tea and took a long sip from it. As the others chatted happily around him, Sokka came upstairs from 'Aang duty' rubbing his stomach.

"Toph It's your turn." Katara told her. Toph groaned and looked at the food that was being prepared longingly.

"Why can't Sparky do it. He never does anything." Zuko's head whipped towards her angrily. "No offense Sparkles, but it's true. I'm not saying it's your fault." She pointedly looked at Katara.

Katara set the food platter she was holding down with a loud crash that symbolized how she felt.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just like I do everything else." She said.

Zuko shot up and grabbed her wrist and twisted her around sharply.

"I realize I hurt you. But I ended up choosing good? Everyone else has accepted me. Just give me one chance."

He saw it in her eyes; a look that told him she was going to say no. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please." He asked quietly.

He let go of her wrist, accepting defeat.

"Fine. But I'll be down right after dinner." She told him to his immense surprise.

"Thank you." He said and he walked down to the bed chambers.

Of course, not before hearing Toph say "Thank God."

He walked into the bedroom he had never actually entered before. Katara had never let him get within two feet of it. He took the chair that Sokka had occupied just moments ago and stared at the Avatar.

He had grown hair during his sleep/coma/unconscious state- or whatever you wanted to call it. As Zuko peered down at him he realized how young he truly was. It had never really hit him before that he was hunting a twelve year old.

"I'm sorry."

The next half hour was spent staring at the wall and thinking of how Sokka occupied himself when he was the one on duty. He wasn' exactly known for having the greatest attention span in the world, at least when he wasn't working on something. He had heard the boy telling his father proudly that he was the one who invented the Hot air balloon.

Even Zuko was shocked to learn of this because he knew the fire nation was in the process of experimenting with them.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a grunt next to him. He jumped up when he realized the Avatar was waking up.

He moaned again and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. As Zuko was shouting for the others Aang opened his eyes. They widened in surprise and in a move that surprised Zuko, he grabbed his staff next to him and shot up.

Air came to him and the next thing Zuko knew he was being attacked. He was too shocked to do anything. How was this even happening? He shouldn't be strong right now!

"What are you doing here, Zuko? Did you capture me? Where are the others?" He pinned him against the wall with air. "Where's Katara?"

Zuko didn't dare fight back. If he were to pull out his swords or use his element and Katara walked in, he would be killed. Even Zuko knew boundaries with her.

"I didn't do anything to them!" he yelled in what he hoped was a reassuring calming voice. Sadly, whenever he yelled in generally just sounded angst filled.

At that moment the door burst open and Zuko sighed in relief.

"Aang!" Katara yelled throwing her arms around him.

He blinked in confusion and all the strength within him evaporated; he finally looked like a kid who had been beaten up and unconscious for nearly three weeks.

Katara ushered him over to a bed.

"What is he doing here?" he asked, pointing a shaky finger at Zuko.

"Sparks is the newest member to the GAang." Toph said.

Sokka nodded and said "yeah, Toph has already given him a nickname. It's official."

"But- but the last time I saw him he was fighting Katara! Right?" he looked towards his friend.

She looked into his eyes and then into Zuko's. Her blue eyes looked as if they were holding a very deep thought within them.

"No, Aang." She said, still looking at Zuko with uncertain eyes. "I mean he was about to, but he chose good in the end. He helped you and I get out of there. He's not our enemy anymore."

For some reason it felt as if Zuko had been given the most prestigious award In the world; Katara's forgiveness.

Aang still looked troubled. "Well, what happened to me anyway? Why are we on a Fire Ship?"

"Well, you've been unconscious for three weeks." Sokka said blatantly.

"Sokka!"

"What? It's the truth. It's not like you could phrase something like that gently."

Toph rolled her unseeing eyes and said "You were almost killed, sugar queen healed you and Sparky and I kicked butt to get this ship." She grabbed Zuko and Sokka's arm tightly and dragged them towards the door. "Now as happy as I am you're alive, I'm going upstairs to continue making strategies for the solar eclipse."

"_what?"_ Aang yelped.

As Zuko, Sokka and Toph made their escape upstairs they could hear Katara telling him of everything he had missed.

The last thing Zuko heard her say before he walked up the stairs was "I like your hair by the way," In a soft voice that he had never heard her use with anyone else.

"The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?" Sokka yelled to no one in particular as the giant serpent surfaced out of the water.

A moment later it was hit with a fire ball from their neighboring ship that was attacking them. The Serpent hissed in anguish and whipped its tail towards the other ship and attacked.

Sokka looked up into the sky and said "Thank you universe."

Zuko was ignoring him, like everyone else, because he was angry. He had to hide away like a child from the other fire nation ship because they couldn't reveal his cover.

He stalked into his room and slammed the door shut. God forbid someone find out there's a firebender on the ship. That would totally blow their cover- seeing as how their _in the fire nation_.

Did these idiots have brains? He could have gotten rid of that ship faster than any of them. His Uncle was completely fine with not fighting and he was the one who held back Zuko. But now he had no such restraints.

Fire erupted in his palms and he just started throwing flaming ball after flaming ball at the wall in front of him. All of his anger from the past couple of weeks surged through him. How he couldn't fight, how he was stuck on this damn ship with all these _optimistic _people. It was too much for him.

After leaving a very large scorch mark on the wall he stopped and backed away. He backed against a wall and sagged down, getting lost in self pity.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered.

"AAAANNNGGG!" A familiar voice screamed.

Zuko shot up with renewed energy and ran out into the hall.

"What is it?" He demanded.

There was a look of terror on Katara's face.

"He's gone." She whispered. "Aang left."

* * *

SEVEN REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER YAY! Phew, had to get that excitement out :)

Thank you so much. I really appreciate the feed back. I live on reviews! Even if it's just as short as "That sucked" or even a smiley face, i am happy. (Not to put aside my giant excitement for lengthy reviews)

How was it? Were they mostly in character? What do you want to see happen in the story?


	4. Chapter 4

Gaaaahhhhh! My life has been So. Freaking. Crazy. I have had like no time for anything except eat, practice, and sleep. So i'm sorry for the tardiness of this chapter but i do hope you enjoy it :)

Thanks, And sorry again for the delay.

Also, I made a video a while ago of Zutara Fan Art on youtube but just put it on youtube. It would be awesome if you could watch it just because the Fan Art is beautiful and it's Fan Art that inspire me to write (Along with Reviews:) So check it out if you would like.

Here's the link

.com/watch?v=91iIEgU2hz8

It's called "Zutara- Dream for me.

* * *

"Left?" he asked dumbly. "What do you me he _left_?"

Katara, who blatantly ignored the stupid question, went on to to explain what had happened up until this point. Toph and Sokka, in the need for 'decent' food, had gone out. They invited Aang but he didn't want to if he had to cover up his tatoos. Katara was holding back tears as she explained how he thought he had failed everyone.

Zuko grimaced; he knew that feeling very well.

As if sensing she was becoming too emotional in front of someone who was previously her enemy, she turned away from him and ran up the stairs.

He looked after her, not sure if he should have followed her or tried to comfort her. He never was good with emotions, or words in general.

Zuko decided to walk up the stairs slowly just to make sure she wasn't preparing to jump off the side of the ship or anything ridiculous like that.

As he reached the top of the stairs he looked into the sky that was slowly getting darker. It would be very hard to look for Aang with so little visibility. He looked for Katara along the ship and automatically stepped back down a step at the sight he found.

She was yelling at her father hysterically. Zuko had noticed how cold she had been to the man and it seemed like he was finally getting his answer as to why. She was upset he had left for the war. He closed his eyes when she fell into his arms, crying.

He walked back down the stairs and entered his room. He slammed the door and threw himself onto his bed and stared at the charred wall he was abusing earlier.

The more he looked, the more he became disgusted with himself. That mark on the wall symbolized what his life was. A big black hole of anger, hatred and self pity; and he despised it. Was that all the Fire Nation was? A bunch of people who had anger problems and destroyed.

_No_ a voice inside of him whispered.

His mother wasn't filled with hate. She loved many things. She loved Zuko and then she loved things as small as the turtle ducks that played in the pond of their back yard. And his Uncle Iroh was one of the most calm people he knew and he loved Zuko almost, if not more, than he loved his tea.

A small smile etched its way on his face, but it was wiped off as quickly as it came. The image of Katara holding onto her father flashed through his mind; reminding him of why he was angry in the first place.

How he longed for a father that loved him. Someone who could inspire him to be a better person, a man that could smile down at him proudly or embrace him when he was upset.

"That's something I'll never have." he told himself in a strong voice. It was time for him to stop considering Ozai his father because he had never done any fatherly act toward was time for him to move on and accept this new destiny. A destiny that led to the destruction of his so called father. A destiny of helping his former enemy.

A former enemy who was still missing.

That night could easily be described in two words: Not Fun.

When Toph and Sokka returned they suffered the rage of an angry Water Bender. Sokka was cowering behind Toph in terror as his sister threw her hands up in exasperation. After that, Hakoda sent everyone out to look for Aang.

There was no luck and they all came back to get some sleep and then start the search again in the morning.

Katara stared without really seeing anything at the very front of the ship. Everyone had tried to get her to go to bed. Sokka attempt at using humor failed (for that he actually got a slap in the back of the head), Toph tried using force (failed), and even Hakoda's fatherly attempts didn't work. She just shoo-ed them away.

One by one the crew and members of the ship slunk into the depths of the ship. Iroh was in the captain's wheel tonight. Zuko had recomended him because he knew his uncle had expierence with this before Lu-Ten died.

Zuko had sat with him and Iroh kept glancing by the miserable waterbender who hadn't moved in the slightest for the past few hours.

"She must care for the Avatar deeply." he said absently.

Now the day and night's events were really weighing down on the younger firebender and he bid his uncle goodnight. Before walking down the steps to his bedroom he noticed that Katara was crying.

He groaned and walked towards her slowly. Maybe he was so tired he wasn't thinking staight, but he couldn't just go to sleep knowing that this girl would be crying her heart out. Plus, he was still trying to gain her approval.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

She jerked around and her eyes widened in the slightest to see him standing there.

"What do you want?"

Zuko yawned and sat down next to her. Katara instintively moved a little farther away from him and Zuko pretended not to notice.

The tension was very thick between them and Zuko looked up at the stars that Katara seemed so preoccupied staring at.

"What are you looking for. I know a little bit about constellations and could point one out for you." Zuko said, trying to break the tension. He wasn't lying, though. His mother would sit with him and point out the stars under _their _tree by the pond with the turtle ducks Azula loved to torture.

"Him." she said blandly. "I keep thinking that if i look long and hard enough I'll find him soaring with his staff."

Zuko didn't know what to say and instead looked away from the stars and towards the side of Katara's face. There were still a couple tears leaking from her eyes and falling into her lap.

Sensing his stare, she looked toward him with eyes that had lost their usual spark of optimism. Zuko broke the eye contact first and the two sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"So...What is that one?" Katara said, pointing into the starry sky.

It took Zuko a few moments to figure out what she was talking about. He quickly looked at the star she was pointing at and closed his eyes, trying to remember what his Mother had taught him.

"Hyrda," he said slowly as the memories recollected themselves, "this was one of my mother's favorites." A soft smile etched it way onto his face. "It means 'Water Serpent'. She always liked the idea of opposites. The Serpent, which is a symbol for Fire, working with water to create something 'so beautiful'."

Katara looked up at the star and said "It is pretty."

They both stared at it with thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"Zuko, what happened to your mother?"

The air turned cold around them and Zuko instantly bolted up. His mouth hardened and Katara instantly knew she had entered dangerous waters.

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you." she stumbled over words, "I probably wouldn't talk to _you_ about my mother."

Zuko let out a deep, calming breath.

"I don't know."

"Know what?" she asked in confusion.

Zuko stood up and looked over the side of the boat. "I don't know what happened to her. I don't know if she's alive or..." He swallowed hard. "I don't want to get my hopes up and then turn out-"

"I'm sorry." Katara said with complete sincerity.

Zuko turned around and arched an eyebrow at her.

"At least I know for sure what happened to my mother."

Zuko nodded his head in a way that showed this topic of conversation was no longer open. She stood up and looked at the ocean herself.

"I'm so worried about him. I worry that he can't handle all of this stuff- that he's just not ready. I mean he's doing great with waterbending, and earthbending is going as good as it can go...but how is he going to master all of these elements in time? He's just a kid."

Her eyes welled up with tears and Zuko felt uncomfortable again. He _really_ didn't know how to handle a crying girl.

"I'm sure that everything will, uhm, turn out right?" he said in a pitiful attempt at cheering up.

She gave a humorless laugh and said "Your not good with these things, are you?"

"No."

She glanced over at him and smirked which caused him to laugh at his own stupidity. The two laughed in a series of different emotions. It was both funny and terrible; humorless and filled with all the sarcastic comments of Sokka. They laughed through their pain of what they were going through. Their laughing was filled with awkward pauses- but still, it was laughter.

When it subsided Katara yawned loudly and Zuko noticed the large circles under her eyes.

"You know, we could take Appa bright and early and look for him." Zuko said when he heard the giant bison snore on the other side of the ship. "but for now we _need_ sleep."

Zuko saw the fight in her eyes; the one that said 'No! I will stay up until i find him. I will not take one single moment of rest until my friend is back', but he also saw that the rest of her had no fight left for the day.

"I guess that will work. And I think we'll have to go on our own after we find him." she said with confidence, not even accepting the fact that they might not find him.

Zuko nodded and the day's hardships weighed down harder on him.

His eyes closed momentarily and he yearned for the bed waiting down below them.

"I'm going to bed now. You don't have to. But i highly reccomend it." and with that he began to walk away and went to his quarters.

He didn't even change as he plopped down on his bed. But before he fell into the land of dreams he heard soft footsteps walk past his room.

And with that he fell asleep with his lips turned unknowingly upward.

Meanwhile up above them, steering the ship, Iroh sat with a smug smile, having watched everything.

"Sparky, wake up!"

Zuko jumped up and glowered at the earthbender's voice. He walked over to the door and looked down at her.

"What?"

Toph stared at him with a large grin. "Is sparky upset that his sleepy time is over?"

His palm lit on fire and Toph sensed the heat pulsating off of it.

"Fine, Mr. Grump Frump." Zuko rolled his eyes at her insult, "It's just that Katara is dead set on leaving right now. We need to look for Aang." her voice sombered up at the mention of Aang.

Zuko suddenly remembered last night and realized Katara was actually sticking to his idea.

"Alright." he told Toph.

She nodded and walked off with Zuko following behind. When they reached the deck they found Katara and Sokka hugging onto their father tightly, saying goodbye. Zuko smirked when he realized that they maybe _did_ cuddle in their spare time.

He walked over to his Uncle and said "So are you ready, Uncle?"

Iroh's eye's widened in surprise. "For what?"

"You're coming with, right?" Zuko was starting to get worried.

"No! I have some things of my own to do." He saw the look that was forming on his nephews face and he grabbed onto his shoulders. "Zuko, this is your own destiny. You made the right decision in Ba Sing Se and now you must act upon it." He pulled him into a tight, fatherly hug.

"But what if-?"

"They won't kill you in your sleep, my nephew." Iroh said with a laugh.

Zuko scowled, not because he was angry his Uncle thought he would think that, but rather because that was where his thoughts were heading.

Katara, who had watched the two's exchange, gently said "We have to go."

Zuko looked back at his Uncle who had always been on his side, even when he was acting like an idiot. The old Prince Zuko would have walked away without saying anything.

But the Prince was gone now, and in his place stood a confused nomad who was going into uncharted territories.

He grabbed onto his Uncle and gave him a large hug.

"Thank You." Zuko said quietly.

Iroh looked confused.

"For what?"

"Everything."

And with that he walked away and climbed onto Appa's back. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going but he hoped it would all be worth it.

As he looked at Katara steering Appa, he had a feeling everything would work out.

* * *

Review! Pretty Please with a Zuko on top? (How can you deny that?)


End file.
